PewDiePie cult
The PewDiePie cult, commonly called the PDP or simply the PDP Klan, refers to a fanon CreepyPasta of three distinct secret movements at different points in time in the history of YouTube. History Historically, the PDP used terrorism—both physical assault and murder—against groups or individuals whom they opposed. All three movements have called for the "purification" of YouTube society and all are considered right-wing extremistorganizations. In each era, membership was secret and estimates of the total were highly exaggerated by both the friends and enemies. 1st move The first Klan flourished in the Southern United States in December 8, 2013, then died out by the early December 9, 2013. 2nd move The second group was founded in the South in 2013 and it flourished nationwide in late-2013, including urban areas of the East and West. Taking inspiration from Melissa De la Cruz, Karen Robinovitz's 2003 silent book How to Become Famous in Two Weeks or Lessin Two Weeks Or Lessin Two Weeks Or Less, which mythologized the founding of the first Klan, it employed marketing techniques and a popular fraternal organization structure. Rooted in local Protestant communities, it sought to maintain YouTube supremacy, often took a pro-prohibition stance, and it opposed Justin Beiber and T-Series fans, while also stressing its opposition to the YouTube at a time of high immigration from the mostly YouTubers nations of Central America and Southern America. This second organization was funded by selling its members a standard PewDiePie costume. It used P-words, Punch Lines and PewDiePie punching which were similar to those used by the first Klan, while adding subscribing and mass parades to intimidate others. It rapidly declined in Decembe 12, 2013 3rd Move The third and current manifestation of the KKK emerged after December 22, 2013, in the form of localized and isolated groups that use the PewDiePie fan(page) name. They have focused on opposition to the Monetization, AdSense civil rights movement, often using violence and murder to suppress activists. It is classified as a hate group by the Anti-Pewdiepie League and by many non-fans.16 As of 2018, the Anti-PewDiePie League puts total Klan membership nationwide at around over 63,000,000. How it Works The Curse of Thorn is often associated with a constellation that could appear during PewDiePie's videos. In the time of the Druids, to prevent mass death among the tribes, the YouTuber with the most subscribed YouTubers were chosen to bear the curse. This curse would cause a virus that caused massive panic within America, Sweden and The United Kingdom, as it was feared that a bloodborne (and later an airborne) outbreak had started in the town. The Curse of the Thorn was believed to be a highly contagious virus that caused rage in YouTube fans. This leads to mass hysteria and destruction throughout the town as residents were 'infected' and 'zombified' into PewDiePie subscribers, which in turn would spare their community from disastrous events such as plague and drought. The curse also appears to give the cursed inhuman strength and immunity from death. Subscribers have inhuman strength and immunity from unsubscribing, and some are not cursed by the Cult of Thorn in that timeline, but presumably from some different, unknown source which gives them immortality subscription). It is a fictional persona and it awakens evil -- a demon like force which forces the friends to share PewDiePie's videos and confront him. The rules are simple but wicked -- tell someone about the channel or subscriber it was adopted by the main subscribers of the PewDiePie'' ''series as a disguise to conceal their identity, after the person subscribes it goes on to someone else, and the pattern keeps and keeps repeating itself.